bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Myū
| image = | name = | kanji = ミュー | romaji = Myuu | race = Yōkai ( ) | birthday = Unknown | age = 200 | gender = Female | height = 5'5" | weight = 120 lbs | eyes = Golden | hair = Black | blood type = A- | affiliation = Chaotic Neutral | previous affiliation = Unknown | occupation = None | previous occupation = None | team = Unknown | previous team = Unknown | partner = Unknown | previous partner = Unknown | base of operations = Beast Realm | marital status = Single | relatives = Unknown | education = None | status = Active | signature skill = Hyōkotō }} Myū (ミュー, Myuu) is a yōkai of the variety, specifically a . She was once a powerful spirit in the past, but when wounded in battle, came to the World of the Living where she possessed the body of an ordinary housecat. After acclimating to the body, Myū was able to use her own natural abilities to shift it into a state she once had. She is known for her mischievous nature, and natural ability to cross between the Beast Realm and Human World with little to no issue. While Soul Society regards Myū as a general nuisance, she is one of the stronger non-Shinigami entities to pass trough into the World of the Living without any sort of limit to their powers, and thus poses a threat to the Human World due to her powers. Appearance Personality History Powers & Abilities Hyōkotō Tengun (天軍, Heavenly Hosts): Due to not being a Shinigami, Myū would not normally possess a Zanpakutō. However, she has had more than her fair share of antagonistic encounters with Shinigami, and in the case of one particularly brutal encounter with an unfortunate unseated officer, Myū stole their from the corpse. Her demonic spiritual energy proved quite corruptible towards the Asauchi itself, making it one of the few Hyōkōtō to be formed naturally, rather than created via a Mukai release. In its sealed state, Tengun appears to be that of a , with a pitch-black hilt, thin gold tsuba, and abnormally sharp blade. The spirit of Tengun and Myū are noted to have a surprisingly positive relationship for a Hyōkōtō and its owner, simply due to the fact that Myū is a hedonist with her own interests at heart, and cares for no one else. Her lack of bonds and attachments, as well as her hedonism, are traits Tengun prides and shares, and is surprised that she is capable of seeing eye-to-eye with her wielder. As such, rather than convincing Myū to "surrender to her darker desires", she typically allows Myū to wreak havoc and feeds off of this chaos that the yōkai creates. As long as Myū never wavers, Tengun herself is content. *'Mukai:' Not Yet Revealed. Trivia *The bakeneko and the nekomata are technically two distinct , though the origins of both can be very similar in folklore. Category:Yōkai Category:Female Category:Females